


How the Fennec Fox Found his Home in the Desert

by AllyMander



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Depressed Uzumaki Naruto, Grief/Mourning, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, M/M, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMander/pseuds/AllyMander
Summary: Letting all his masks break Naruto no longer has the energy to mend them and pretend to be a person he wasn't. So, Naruto follows Kurama's advice and joins the Anbu. Growing distant from the village he once so dearly loved Naruto felt eager for the first time in years when Lady Tsunade gave him a mission to guard a dear friend. Ready to create stronger bonds and heal Naruto has grown in many ways over the years. Very few seem to realize just how much.While the Leaf want their knuckle head ninja back, The Akatuki want the Nine-tails, Sasuke still lusts for revenge and Naruto just wants to bask in the desert sun. To bad not everyone gets what they want.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 31
Kudos: 579





	1. Chapter 1

Crimson flowed, staining silk skeets and feathered pillows. Not a sound had been made, until steel met flesh. Like a ghost the anbu arrived swift and efficient departing without a trace. Time had not passed enough it had seemed, for the anbu dreaded leaving this land. Silently leaping from branch to branch drawing closer to a place that was no longer home. It had taken two months to slip into the Land of Lighting, one week to find the target and nine hours to slit his throat. All that time not a sound vibrated his throat, a word never touching his lips. Words weren’t needed to speak to his only companion. For the monster feared by all resided within him and had been his first friend.

A friend bound in secrecy, name never spoken aloud and bound in a cage. “ _You should rest kit.”_

Feet hitting the soil the male anbu slowly stood tall before glancing around his surroundings, the trees were thick giving little light, yet the young male had no difficulty seeing. Having to traveled so deep into foreign country it normally would take a little over two weeks to reach the borders of the Land of Fire, he had cut that in half without an ounce of sleep. Hands trembling ever so slightly and grime digging into his skin the anbu didn’t protest. Finding a small creek, the male kneeled. Slowly gloved fingers met thick porcelain.

Matted blond hair swayed in the light breeze once freed from the mask and hood. Removing his gloves, the anbu reached out cupping cool fresh water and splashing over tanned cheeks. Glancing at his reflection it was hard to ignore his once vibrant baby blues. Letting out a long breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding Naruto began to peel off layers of clothing. “ _Sorry Kurama.”_

Apologizes had become a common occurrence from the blond though he had no idea what he was apologizing for. And with every apology Naruto got the same response from the demon within. “ _You have nothing to be sorry for.”_

Truly Naruto wanted to believe Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox had never lied before, yet the poor young male couldn’t bring himself too. For he had many regrets each digging deep leaving ever lasting wounds. He had made promises he couldn’t keep, people he couldn’t protect, friends he had hurt. It had been a sudden shock when the village praised him as a hero. Naruto had been accepted, something he had always wanted. He had been treated with distain and cruelty his entire life, so when the praise finally came it only upset the young male further.

Deep down he didn’t believe he deserved the praise, he may have beaten Pain but he couldn’t keep his promise nor save his Sensei. Naruto had been quick to pull away, building walls that had once been broken down. Jiraiya had been the first to peel back the many masks that Naruto wore. It had been for survival learning to smile, laugh and fill the air with constant chatter. It became clear from the beginning if Naruto refused to show weakness his tormenters would lose interest.

Over the years the masks became so thick they had fooled everyone, that was until Jiraiya. Now Naruto no longer had the energy to reforge those masks, he couldn’t bring himself to smile or laugh and speaking became an impossible task. Coming to this conclusion Naruto had isolated himself until Kurama offered a solution. The demon didn’t want this for his kit, far from it but he knew Naruto needed to leave his dusty and empty apartment. They had survived before without companionship they could do it again. Naruto needed to move and leave the village which was slowly suffocating him. So Kurama suggested that Naruto wear an actual mask. And that’s how they ended up here.

Cleaned yet damp Naruto leaned against the thick base of a tree body completely bare besides his briefs. Intune with Kurama the ninja wasn’t at all concerned of a surprise attack for no one could sneak up on them. Spending months away from others Naruto strengthened the bond with the demon within, they had always been closed since the day Naruto became four. But now without having to keep up appearances Naruto was able to be his true self. Kurama was a constant support deep gravely voice bringing nothing but comfort. “ _One night, after that we won’t rest until we reach the gates_.”

Sleep no longer brought comfort. Only memories, memories of the days were Naruto lost control, and the day Kurama did as well.

Allowing his eyes to flutter shut Naruto drifted to sleep frown etch into his skin, Kurama dipping low in regret. “ _I will watch over you like always, sleep well kit **.”**_

-

It was a whirlwind within his mind, for his world had been shattered once more. Tsunade’s words became background noise as Naruto tried to understand what he had heard. Sasuke had joined the Akatsuki, he had joined the group that led to Jiraiya’s murder. Naruto had already given up on bringing the raven-haired man back, finally realizing it could never be done. That decision had been a brutal blow and it had taken three days of Kurama’s words to bring Naruto out of the depths of despair. Naruto did exactly what Sasuke wanted, and the male turned around and walked right into the arms of the men that killed his dearest friend, a man Naruto treated as a father. But even worse Sasuke would surely be tasked in finding him and taking away Kurama, this wasn’t acceptable. Naruto knew he wouldn’t survive without the Nine-Tails the blond would surly break apart into such tiny pieces no one would be able to put him back together. Kurama had been by his side from the beginning during his darkest times the demon had always been there. Naruto wasn’t naïve for he knew it wasn’t Kurama’s choice, yet they grew close regardless. Naruto loved Sasuke, but he loved Kurama more than any other and would protect the fox until his dying breath. Naruto would cut the Uchiha down without a moment’s hesitation, he truly has changed. The blond felt little comfort in that realization but simply shrugged it off not having the energy to care.

Fear struck into her very core when Naruto slipped on the porcelain mask once more easily agreeing and asking for dismissal. Tsunade hated that mask, the thick crimson lines and large fox grin suited Naruto perfectly. The artwork was beautiful yet terrifying. She was staring into the eyes of a fox and had no way of knowing the emotions underneath. It had been a difficult choice allowing Naruto to join the Anbu Black Ops, at the time she believed it would be for the best. The young ninja clearly needed time to mourn and stretch his wings. But now as Naruto vanished before her it was clear she had made a mistake and had no clue how to fix it. Grim Tsunade felt little comfort as Kakashi and Shikamaru entered the office for they wore similar looks to her own. Naruto was slipping, becoming a husk of his former self the trio knew if something wasn’t done soon the blond would surly slip away.

-

The breeze was warm and fresh, few clouds floated above giving the sun full rein. It was a beautiful day, sitting quietly on the roof of his apartment building Naruto let the sun beat down on his bare shoulders. It had been three days since his return and Naruto was itching to leave, oddly enough Kurama had been rather calm. If the young male didn’t know any better, he would say the sly fox was keeping a secret. Frown etched into his face Naruto ignored it for now tilting his head up letting out a calm breath as the hot summer sun hit his cheeks. Once the blond hated the heat, but the emptier and colder he became the more he strived for its embrace. Not able to decide if it was the weather, or Kumara Naruto began to relax muscles uncoiling. A smile ghosted his lips as his mind filled of happier days, they did occur at one-point Naruto felt his masks slipping around squad seven and a few others. Naruto cared for his friends and this village, yet after losing Jiraiya he had decided that loving others only brought pain. It had been a little to easy to push everyone away trying his best to save the last of his broken heart. “ _Stop being so damn calm, you’ll put me to sleep.”_

Growling Kurama showed his teeth cursing Naruto’s state of mind, the boy carried far to many burdens. Many not his own. He nor Naruto would speak of it, but the wounds would only fester and grow if not attended to. After a moment of contemplating the Nine-Tails let the topic go for now trying to be happy and comforting for that’s what Naruto needed. “ _And? You need it, food as well your ribs are beginning to really show._ **”**

Eyes opening slowly Naruto looked down frowning at how right Kurama was. He just wasn’t hungry eating had become a chore just like everything else. Before he could return a snappy remark two appeared behind him. Not moving from his potion Naruto slowly looked over his shoulder to see two familiar Anbu. It seemed three days of rest was it for the ninja. “You are to report to Lady Hokage immediately.”

The room was quiet as Naruto appeared before Tsunade dressed in his gear and mask firmly in place. They weren’t the only two in the room much to his discomfort. Kakashi and Shikamaru stood off to the side their eyes focused on the blond. They were gripped by fear for Naruto was acting completely different, he was no fool sooner or later he would be pressed for answers. Naruto was loved and cared for but how can he explain that while he is still grieving for Jirayia and weighed down from mistakes this change was closer to his truer self. Sure, his smiles had slipped, and he didn’t joke but Naruto hated how he constantly filled the air with useless babble. That had always been a defense tactic, be annoying and childish and others will not be threatened. Or in the case of adults they would simply lose their patience and leave. He didn’t blame them for not noticing, it took Jirayia over a year of constant companionship to see past the ruse. That night something had shifted within the blond a spark was born; over the next three years it had grown into a roaring fire. That fire was still there just weaker than before, Naruto just didn’t know how to add the needed kindling. 

_“Pay attention kit!”_ Shaking from his thoughts Naruto tilted his head up focusing on Tsunade’s words. “You are to travel to Sunagakure and report to the Kazekage, I’ve decided to assign you as a personal guard to strengthen our relations. The Kazekage plans to come here and you will be his escort.”

Excitement flooded his system even though it didn’t show. The red head held a special place in Naruto’s heart. They shared the same pain; Naruto had always felt calm around the other male and on more than one occasion his mask had slipped in front of the other. Gaara had caught it, but never pried which comforted Naruto and made him trust the other more. Plus, it was summer and Sunagakure would be scorching at this time of year. “Will that be all?”

Kakashi and Shikamaru were both surprised by Naruto’s scratchy and deep voice, it was clear the boy was rarely talking. While Tsunade was accustomed to it she didn’t like it one bit, looking Naruto over she desperately tried to solve the living puzzle before her. “Be careful.”

Nodding Naruto was gone in an instant. Stopping by his home to pack the essentials the blond was quick to depart seething his new blade on his back. The metal work was breathtaking, and a better weight than the last. Satisfied Naruto was quick to reach the gates eager to see a good friend and leave the village behind.


	2. Chapter 2

As expected Sunagakure was ablaze, there was little greenery the sands unforgiving and constantly shifting. Enjoying the angry sun beating down on his clothed back Naruto appeared at the village gates truthfully, he had no idea what to expect but seeing Temari leaning against the wall arms crossed and eyes closed was a surprise.

Her smile was warm and comforting, signaling for him to follow Naruto didn’t wait excited to get behind closed doors so he could remove his mask. it was rather odd, wanting to shed the thick porcelain after trying so hard to obtain it. But here people wouldn’t fawn over him or call out and the friends in this village understood him better than anyone else due to Gaara. Feet barely passed the threshold of the Kazekage’s office building Temari was quick to tackle Naruto into a hug. Breath pushed from his lungs the male blond was quick to chuckle returning the embrace easily. “It’s good to see you Naruto! Too bad I won’t be able to visit, Kankuro and I have been assigned a mission.”

Pulling away Naruto nodded following the woman further into the building. “You’re not coming to the Hidden Leaf?”

Saddened Temari gave a slightly watery smile mind flooding with a certain genius. “Not this time much to my disappointment, but regardless it was good to see you! Take good care of Gaara.”

Leading them to a large door at the end of the hall Temari was quick to wave before running off leaving Naruto alone. Ignoring the butterflies exploding in his stomach Naruto was quick to enter the office. The warm summer light filled the room from the large windows creating a rather welcoming atmosphere. Off to the side tucked behind a rich desk covered in paperwork the Kazekage sat.

Hair longer and just as vibrant as ever Gaara scribbled away on a scroll, glancing up pale green eyes shined with excitement as Gaara got to his feet robes cascading around him. “Naruto!”

Smile gentle behind the mask Naruto opened his arms easily accepting the embrace, fear trickled down his spine realizing just how quick Naruto felt his walls tremble. Feeling Kurama shift smugness filling his voice Naruto bit back his own snarky remark trying his best to ignore his words.

_“This one was the first to break through. distance and time have caused you to forget. Foolish kit pay attention to what’s in front of you.”_

The embrace caused Naruto’s cloak to shift freeing his bright golden locks, reaching up he was quick to pull the mask up letting out his first genuine and bright smile touch his lips since Pain. “It’s good to see you Gaara.” Chuckling Naruto didn’t miss how scratchy his voice had become. If Gaara had noticed he chose not to speak on the matter.

Pulling away the red head gestured to the chair before the desk as he returned to his own seat. “I just need some time to finish up and we can go and get you settled.”

Taking a seat Naruto was quick to gaze out the massive windows watching the birds dance in the air. “I’m here to be your guard, no need to pamper me. How long till we depart?”

Glancing up Gaara didn’t like how dull Naruto’s eyes had become, and if he didn’t know any better, he would say the blond had lost some weight. It was hard to tell with Naruto’s gear, but his cheeks seemed slightly sunken in. “Don’t be foolish you’re my dear friend, and three days I still have much work to finish before we can leave.”

Smile falling Naruto was disappointed not wanting to leave so soon, he hasn’t felt this welcomed in a long time. Not to mention Gaara’s statement, he had forgotten how blunt the red head was and missed that dearly. “No need to rush, granny isn’t going anywhere.”

A carrot was dangling in front of Gaara weather that was Naruto’s intention Gaara was quick to snatch it. “Not ready to go home?”

Slowly Naruto shrugged eyes not leaving the window. “The Hidden Leaf hasn’t been home in a long time.”

“Look at me Naruto.” Searching exhausted baby blues Gaara felt irritation poke at his mind. It had been indicated that Naruto needed help, but it seemed they just didn’t know the blond as well as they thought. It was clear Naruto needed help, but it was no where near as dire as the message had expressed. Pulling his eyes away Gaara glanced over his work quickly coming to a decision. Moving paperwork aside the red head was quick to stand startling Naruto. “Well then this can wait, let me show you around.”

The pair spent the rest of the afternoon wandering the lively village, having his mask secured back into place Naruto still smiled which Gaara could easily pick up in the blonde’s voice. It was rather annoying that Naruto had to keep his identity hidden but Gaara understood why it was necessary. Finishing his tour at the market Gaara was quick to fill a basket with fresh exotic fruit hoping to gift them to his friendly shadow. Gaara always attracted attention due to his position but having an Anbu from the Hidden Leaf got the rumor mill truly spinning.

Back in his own living quarters Gaara was quick to shed his robs pleased to see Naruto removing his mask and cloak. Silently the pair worked at cutting the fruit and setting the table the air between them light and open. Taking note of the quiet behavior Gaara kept a watchful eye on Naruto. Overall the blond seemed calm only slight tension in his shoulders. Bringing out iced tea their dinner was complete taking a seat Naruto was quick to dig in humming in approval which made Gaara pleased. “So how long have you been apart of the Anbu Black Ops?”

Favoring the watermelon and dragon fruit Naruto made sure to sallow before answering. “Not long after defeating Pain. I just-“Not expecting to answer so easily Naruto frowned before giving in. he wanted someone to talk to. “I needed time away I never expected to be so suffocated.” Or to be plagued with regrets and many what ifs he mused silently.

Nodding in understanding Gaara took a sip of his tea washing away the sticky juice left behind from a grape. “It get’s better, accepting the praise and positive attention. One day it won’t be suffocating but invigorating.”

“How long did it take for you?”

Letting out a long sigh Gaara locked eyes with Naruto voice even yet comforting. “Not until recently, even after becoming the Kazekage it was hard.”

Snorting Naruto felt his hope sway ever so slightly. “I’m not nearly as patient as you Gaara.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man has it been awhile! I do apologize! I've been focusing on another piece and this has been pushed to the back burner for the time being. I don't expect to post more than once a month so again I'm terribly sorry!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Dinner carried on the rest of the topics lighter, soon Naruto found himself in a bed only a room away from the Kazekage. Mind refusing to settle Naruto had a hard time getting the red headed male out of his thoughts. It had been so long since Naruto felt so at peace in the company of another person. Gaara had been perceptive, asking questions but he never pushed or demanded answers. He simply accepted Naruto the way he was and for that the blond was greatly appreciative. Eyes fluttering shut Naruto fell into a dreamless sleep the last thing on his mind being how much he liked the color red.

The sun had yet to break over the horizon as Naruto began to stir. Quickly getting dressed Naruto slid on his mask as he headed for the balcony. The guest room and Gaara’s were attached by the balcony that overlooked the entire village. Taking a moment to observe Gaara from outside Naruto climbed onto the railings quick to sit down and bring one knee to his chest. Gazing over the city Naruto soaked in the warm air body fully relaxing for the first time since his arrival. It was hard not to with the stunning view, stars bright and illuminating the landscape. Able to see dunes off in the distance Naruto had little trouble seeing for miles without foliage obscuring his path. “ _It will be a shame when we gotta leave.”_

_“It doesn’t have to be the last time you know. We can visit, I’m sure Gaara would be pleased.”_

Lowering his chin onto his knee Naruto hummed aloud. “ _Don’t sound so smug you stupid fox, you heard him, we are a dearest friend.”_

They both knew Naruto craved something more, he had after their first battle. Naruto had always been drawn to Gaara for he understood him. But they were young and Sasuke had quickly swept the blond up, the love he had for the Uchiha was confusing and even now Naruto had a hard time understanding it. It was something that had to be explored, which he was no longer willing to do. Sakura was the first-person Naruto had fallen for. He had always been captivated by the pink haired beauty but over time even that morphed into something else, more of a love you hold for a kin. Then there was Hinata, which only breaks something within the male. After everything she had been so happy, but all he could remember was the rage. The seething scolding furry that consumed him and Kurama. It pained Naruto to turn the woman away, but he just couldn’t do it not anymore, it was cruel for it wasn’t her fault, but she had been punished regardless. Now watching the sun slowly creep over the horizon Naruto had to unravel the emotions that had built for the Kazekage. Then he had to figure out what to do about it. “ _Don’t be a fool kit, you already know what you want.”_

Pushing away Kurama’s words Naruto focused on the movement from behind sensing Gaara stir and head for him. Door wall sliding open Gaara took moment to take in the view. Basked in the warm, pink and yellow hues of the sunrise Naruto was a stark contrast dressed in black. Perched in such a precarious position there was an ounce of danger oozing from the anbu. Thick yellow locks danced in the breeze, just as Gaara moved to lean over the railing besides him Naruto lifted his mask moving it to the side of his head and smiling ever so slightly. His eyes seemed to glitter in the sun and Gaara felt his breath hitch in his throat. “Good morning Kazekage.”

The playful smirk on Naruto’s lips excited Gaara, happy to see the blond crawl from his shell. It seemed their conversation from last night had lifted some weight from Naruto’s shoulders. “Good Morning, I hope you got some rest.”

The first birds stretched their wings chirping as they took to the sky dancing together before flapping away. Again, Naruto was filled to the brim with peace, and though some of it was brought on by the village under his gaze Naruto started to expect the main source was from the man at his side. “I did, thank you Gaara.”

-

Morning filled with light chatter, Naruto was surprised at how witty Gaara had become, his humor could be rather dry and sometimes cynical, but Naruto loved it and was able to play along with ease. Their setting changed rather quickly, soon Naruto found himself back in the Kazekage’s office. Standing in the corner of the room Naruto happily leaned on the window frame gazing out and watching the village come alive. Time ticked away as Gaara hosted meetings and scribbled on numerous scrolls; the entire time Naruto stood in the corner a silent guardian. Lunch came and passed and before he knew it Gaara was getting to his feet a smile ghosting his lips, leaving the room the redhead knew he wasn’t alone. It seemed Naruto was in a rather playful mood watching from afar and keeping out of Gaara’s sight. Chuckling Gaara made his way home from the market occasionally catching a glimpse of yellow. Entering his kitchen Gaara had to bite back laughter as his eyes landed on Naruto sitting on his counter legs swinging in and out. “Sly fox indeed.”

Lifting his mask Naruto gave a smile that could rival the sun. “Don’t forget clever!”

Walking past the other Gaara didn’t miss a beat as he pulled out the ingredients he bought earlier. “And apparently very mischievous.”

Sliding off the counter Naruto didn’t hesitate to snatch the knife from Gaara twirling it in his fingers before cutting the vegetables. Years of living off cupped ramen Naruto never mastered the art of cooking, but he had mastered a blade and had the ingredients sliced just as Gaara began to sear some type of fish. “I couldn’t be anything else.”

Flipping the fish Gaara was quick to add the final ingredients before plating their meals. Seemingly at home Naruto found the glasses easily before pouring tea. Offering one to Gaara first Naruto took a seat licking his lips at the savory dinner before him, very happy that one of them could cook. “Don’t be.”

“huh?” Looking up from his meal Naruto got lost in pale green eyes waiting for a response.

“Don’t be anything else, you’re perfect just the way you are, without hiding behind a mask.”

Gaara was blunt as always and Naruto found himself caught off guard blush dusting his cheeks. The redhead was so serious, determined even, and for that Naruto was grateful. “Anything for you Kazekage.”

Claiming his spot once more Naruto had his mask back in place, not wanting to be spotted by possible spies. Admiring the view late into the evening Naruto felt the first tear roll down his cheek as he gazed up at the stars. Naruto was happy, taking a deep breath the male shrugged off the weight holding him down. It was time to let the deep sorrow for Jiraiya go, Naruto knew the old pervert wouldn’t want him to dwell forever. Closing his eyes Naruto said his silent goodbye knowing somewhere, somehow his master was watching over him.

Naruto didn’t expect company, but he was rather pleased as Gaara slid the door wall open. Resting his arms on the railing Gaara didn’t speak for a long time simply resting in the easy companionship he found in Naruto. Time passed and Gaara finally broke the silence. “Tell me something Naruto, why are you running?”

Exhaling slowly Naruto wasn’t bothered by the question for Gaara had the knack at asking them at the perfect moment. He could have given two answers, but Naruto just wasn’t ready to mention one. Gaara would only get one for today. “I don’t know how to explain that I’m more myself now then I ever have been. I’ve hidden behind a mask for so long that no one knows the true me.”

Glancing at his calloused hands Gaara understood even if that’s not the route he had taken to survive. “I do, trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about.”

Slowly Naruto looked down startled by how open Gaara was. “I’m scared to lose anyone else, I won’t be able to handle it.”

Reaching up Gaara ran his fingers over Naruto’s porcelain mask slight smile on his lips and pure admiration in his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Crawling down Naruto stood before Gaara watching with uncertainty, carefully the redhead pushed up the mask now able to see Naruto’s breath-taking eyes. Catching a soul tear with his thumb Gaara leaned up brushing his lips against Naruto’s. Shaking ever so slightly Naruto reached out cupping Gaara’s cheek and waist drawing him in closer. Deepening the kiss Gaara sighed as Naruto licked his lip asking for permission. Leading the other back inside Gaara was quick to close the door casting the room into darkness. The night carried on and soon two damaged souls slept in a warm and loving embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed! I just really wanted to finish this work. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sun just peaking over the horizon Sunagakure was silent, even the birds had yet to arise. Stirring awake and enveloped in warmth, Naruto opened his eyes only to see red. Smiling slightly the blond began to pull away from Gaara’s bare back, muscles screaming to move. Wanting to give the other more time to rest Naruto let out a sigh as a hand found his wrist. Getting lost in sea foam Naruto smiled down at Gaara. “Guess there’s no such thing as sleeping in for the Kazekage.”

Humming Gaara rolled onto his back giving his full attention to the other. “Something you’ll have to accept when you become Hokage.” The shift in the air was immediate as Naruto’s smile dropped and muscles coiled tight. “You don’t want it anymore.”

“I haven’t for a long time, I only wanted the title so people would have to acknowledge and accept me. I’ve come to realize they’re not worth it, plus granny has been grooming Sakura for the position. Can’t say I blame her with how I’ve been acting recently.”

As the blond looked away to gaze at the sunrise Gaara watched him closely, picking his words carefully. “At some point you will have to face them. But regardless you deserve peace, you must find your home.”

Biting his lip so he wouldn't mutter that this was home Naruto simply nodded and got to his feet offering Gaara a small smile. He needed time to process and as always Gaara was nothing but understanding and dropped the topic. “I was hoping that after escorting you too your office I could have time to make preparations for our travels.”

“Of course, I have a closed meeting with the council anyways. I also need to prepare, we can meet back here for dinner.”

Without another word the two began to get dressed and head out, splitting off with a quiet goodbye. Naruto needed supplies but first there was one other problem that needed to be addressed. Kurama let out a long breath relaxing, large grin on his handsome face. “ _It’s about damn time_ **.”**

Leaving the protective walls of the village Naruto found himself a rock to sit on, basking in the hot sun. Closing his eyes Naruto opened them once more to stand in front of Kurama his eyes glowing red behind the bars. “The Akatsuki wont stop, we can let what occurred with Hinata happen again. There will be no one to repair the seal and we will both be lost.”

Coming forward to the front of his cage Kurama’s voice was deep as always but there was no venom in his words. “You were in such immense pain kit, all I wanted to do was snap whatever caused it. I am sorry.”

Smile sad Naruto shook his head. “I know Kurama, I don’t blame you. But I still care for others and you care for me. That will happen again.”

Eyes closing the Nine-Tails lowered his head nervous of what could come next. “Then tare the seal when you are of sound mind.”

That shocked Naruto taking a step back he felt doubt swirl in his gut and became uneasy. “Then you’ll be free, and it will end in my death just like the other Jinchuriki.”

“That’s one possibility yes. Breathe kit, it’s just an idea. You have to make that choice on your own, at your time.” Naruto realized he was more scared of losing Kurama then death. He always had comfort in knowing that no matter what the Nine-Tails couldn’t leave. “Much time has passed; you should go, or you’ll be late for dinner kit.”

Welcoming the change in subject and playful tone in Kurama’s voice Naruto nodded before leaving. Just like all the times before one question swirled in Naruto’s mind. “What if I tore the seal?

-

It had been to long since Naruto had seen Gaara in his ninja gear. It was a welcomed change, not seeing the signature gourd had been hard to adjust to. The pair reached the Village gate ready to depart only to stop as three Anbu from the leaf appeared before them. Scowling from behind the mask a sickly feeling crawled up Naruto’s spine.

“There have been reports of the Akatsuki in the fire country, Lady Hokage sent us as an extra precaution to insure your safe travels Lord Kazekage.”

Letting out a childish whine Naruto rubbed at his own mask. irritated that he could no longer be alone with Gaara. But he was pleased that Tsunade had sent three Anbu that Naruto had worked well with. Karasu was the first to stand and step to the side. His mask resembled a crow with extra details around the eyes. He specialized in Kenjutsu, he had been the one to teach Naruto how to use a short sword. The thin man also carried a deck of cards wherever he went and constantly demanded to play during down time.

Neko was closer to Naruto’s age, she was only a few years older. Her mask had sleek deep purple lines thin and elegant and resembling a cat. She was the medical Ninja of the squad but also had some amazing hidden Jutsu that revolved around fire. Naruto had only seen it once and still remembered the heat that engulfed an entire forest on their last mission.

Finally, there was Kuma the man was tall and nothing but bulk, this mask was supposed to resemble a bear. The man was a great cook, but he specialized in genjutsu and was terrifyingly good at it. Naruto had been reminded of Itachi which had been hard to adjust too. But after some time, Naruto realized he was a teddy bear and they tended to throw insults at one another in order to relax.

Nodding at the three Naruto stood back allowing Gaara to become acquainted before they began their travels. Walking at Gaara’s right the other three kept a perimeter moving with their chakra hidden with ease.

-

Fire sparking and spewing embers as the flames ate away at a damp piece of wood the group of five sat in relative quiet. They had traveled long into the night an uneasy air pushing them on, but finally the others became weary. Naruto was quick to take the first watch legs crossed the blonde’s back was against Gaara’s facing away from the fire and into the forest. It was clear the other Anbu picked up on how close the pair was but never commented on it. Neko protected Gaara’s left while Karasu had the right. Kuma sat across from Gaara but just like Naruto he to chose to face the forest that surrounded their small clearing.

Meditating Naruto easily activated sage mode eyes opening he scanned the area. Hate oozed from the depths getting to his feet Naruto cursed before pulling the formally resting Gaara to his feet. Four different chakra signatures were rapidly approaching, and Naruto was eager to face the threat and officially snuff it out. “Fuck their coming. Get Gaara to the leaf! I’ll hold them off.”

Sword drawn Karasu stepped forward voice sure. “You are not facing members of the Akatsuki alone!”

Jumping to her feet Neko nodded in agreement. “Karasu is right! That would be suicide Kitsune!”

Looking down at Gaara ignored the others and his stupid nickname believing it was far to on the nose. “I’ll be right behind you, please go.”

The others seemed to roar in frustration, but the redhead simply placed his pale hand on Naruto mask. Gaara wasn’t ready to let Naruto go but knew this was the only way for him to face his demons. “You’re a man of your word. I’ll see you soon try, not to cause to much mischief little fox.”

Snorting Naruto stepped back taking one final look at Gaara before looking at the others. “Get the Kazekage to the village, that is our mission don’t you dare fail me.”

Turning on his heel Naruto jumped into trees changing his destination and leading the oncoming attackers away from the others.

-

Moon hanging high in the sky fireflies danced in the tall grass. Dragonflies skirted around hitting the water only to dodge the hungry bass breaking past the still water. It was a beautiful sight and Naruto found peace in his surroundings. Ignoring the approaching group Naruto played his options not drawing a weapon.

It was rather unexpected that Sasuke had been sent so soon after Pain’s defeat. The Akatsuki were nervous for Naruto had almost completely disappeared only being spotted periodically before dropping off the grid entirely. If anything, they wanted answers, a reason as to why the jinchuriki was leaving the village. Oozing confidence Sasuke broke through the foliage blade in hand ready to strike, only to come to a screeching halt, his followers doing the same.

Everything about the scene before him should resemble warmth. Yet the person before him gave nothing off but cold. Dressed in black from head to toe the Anbu didn’t move, frozen, unlike his surroundings. Caught off guard Sasuke seconded guessed his target until the messy blond locks of Naruto’s hair danced in the breeze. Signaling Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin to stay back Sasuke stepped forward manic grin pulling at his lips. “Looks like it’s my turn to track you down, do you feel honor dobe?”

Slowly Naruto began to turn tilting his head to the side he observed his opponents. “For what we shared in the past I’ll give you once chance. Leave, and never come back.”

Caught off guard the raven-haired male eyes opened wide for a moment before he chuckled shaking away the surprise. “Or you’ll what drag me back to the Leaf?”

Drawing his own short sword Naruto admired the blade letting it gleam under the cool light of the moon. “Your name is in the Bingo Book, the only thing I’ll be bringing back is your remains.”

Laughing Sasuke wiped a tear from his eye smirk only growing, not yet believing the other’s words. “Yeah right! You don’t have the stomach!”

Looking up at the moon Naruto closed his eyes face blank behind the mask. “Maybe once, but you made a mistake.”

Smile falling Sasuke took a step forward as the others took another step back, feeling the murderous intent from Naruto. “And what mistake is that?”

“Your value, sorry Sasuke but your ass is no longer on the top of my list of those who I want to protect.”

_“Are you sure about this kit?”_

Walking forward Naruto smiled wide, voice full of heart. _Of course! You’ll never hurt me. you would miss me to much!_ Water lifting him up Naruto’s fingers reached for the seal.

Pissed Sasuke charged forward racing for the other. “Oh!? And who the hell would be more important huh?”

Reaching up Naruto yanked off his mask and tossed it aside, his eyes were still closed but a hungry grin reached his lips as he spoke next. “I have a secret, one that I’ve never told a soul.” Slowing Sasuke scowled as he waited for Naruto to continue. “When I was four, my caretaker from the orphanage beat me so badly I ended up before the Nine-Tails. To say he wasn’t pleased was an understatement. first thing I learned that day was his name is Kurama. Second was how to create the perfect mask.” Glancing away from the other Naruto smiled down at the porcelain discarded to the side. “From that point on Kurama dubbed me his kit. I’ve always been able to control his chakra; I simply faked the opposite to protect him. We both lost it during our battle with Pain, but that won’t happen anymore because we’ve found a solution.”

_“I got you kit, I’ll always have you back”_

Naruto ripped the seal, and the gate to Kurama's prison slammed open. 

Smiling wide Naruto’s eyes glowed red, pupils turning to slits as his canines sharpened. Hot fiery chakra exploded around him cloaking his body as bone plating began to form. Chakra broke off from Naruto, oozing, bubbling and taking form. A growl vibrated the very air as Kurama took shape, his nine tails coiling protectively around Naruto.

Steam rose from his skin, but Naruto remained unharmed. Finally, the bone armor finished forming, the chakra cloak hissed with anger. Two fox like ears poking out from the top. Naruto gave Sasuke his full attention, voice dripping with power. “Last chance.”

Sasuke seemed to bristle, sharingan blaring bright. He lifted his sword ready to attack. “You can’t beat me! You’ve always been dead last!”

How could he have possibly loved this man? Chase him around and beg for his return? Sasuke wasn’t redeemable, hate had eaten away at his very soul. At one-point Naruto considered the Uchiha the strongest, but what was he now?

Nothing.

In mere moments, the battlefield exploded. Kurama roared before lashing out, taking the three behind Sasuke down. Blood splattered the earth as the demon’s claws ripped flesh. They couldn’t even scream. Sasuke had turned to watch, his eyes wide, only to feel pressure at his throat.

Naruto’s grip was unforgiving, pulling his own blade, the tanto glinted in the moon light. A promise. He didn’t say a word, Naruto simply ran Sasuke threw. And with his final breath Naruto felt relief, freedom.

-

Naruto met the others at the gate, four storage scrolls carrying the dead. Gaara hadn’t hesitated to step forward, in one swift movement Gaara removed the porcelain mask with speckles of blood to kiss Naruto trembling lips.

Naruto was exhausted.

It was no surprise that Kakashi and Sakura had been mortified by the news. Sakura had lashed out, fists aiming to kill. Naruto had her pinned to the ground in the Hokage office in mere seconds. Kakashi chose not to act then, but his eyes shined with betrayal. “He left Sakura, what happened to those who abandon their team is worse than scum?!” Grip almost bone shattering Naruto waited until Sakura stopped thrashing before he let her go. “I had an order and I followed it. If I hadn’t I would be dead. Hate me all you want but I will never regret my choice.”

Rubbing at her eyes Sakura looked at Naruto with unmasked hate. “I never want to see you again.” Pushing past Naruto, Sakura ignored Tsunade’s calls.

Looking to Kakashi, Naruto felt naked without his mask, his true colors were showing now. It did cut deep, knowing Sakura couldn’t see the pain her words caused. “You hate me too?”

Eye growing sad Kakashi sighed, hand resting on the scroll that carried Sasuke’s cold corpse. “No Naruto, I just wish it hadn’t been you. You shouldn’t have to carry that weight alone.”

Finally speaking for the first time since entering the office Gaara stepped forward placing a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “He’s not alone.”

That day Naruto was giving a new mission, one he carried out in the span of a month. Eradicating the remaining Akatsuki hadn’t been easy, far from it. But Naruto had succeeded, carrying his bloody and mangled body back to the village that was no longer home. He had freed the tailed-beasts and fought for their protection. Once he was finally buried in the earth Kurama would join his siblings.

But more importantly Naruto made a request, one very few were surprised about. He didn’t want to be Hokage, not anymore. No, he wanted to return home, to Sunagakure. Live out his days serving the Kazekage.

So with a heavy pack, and several scrolls containing all his possessions Naruto left. Many came to see him off, Naruto wasn’t surprised when Ino and Sakura didn’t show. Most understood why Naruto had killed Sasuke, it was simply hard to accept. Naruto’s masks had truly fooled all his friends, and now they didn’t recognize the Naruto standing before them. That didn't stop Tsunade, who hugged her godchild tightly. With a heart felt goodbye, and demand Naruto find his happiness she stepped back. 

Lighter now, knowing that most wished him well Naruto's feet carried him straight into Gaara’s arms. The remaining weight crushing him fell to the earth. For the first time in years Naruto felt like he could breathe. Cupping Gaara’s face Naruto kissed the shorter man.

Pulling away with shorted breath Gaara gave a gentle smile, cheeks dusted pink. Stepping aside Naruto realized then they weren’t alone. It seemed all of Sunagakure stood outside the walls. Their cheering and laughter brought a smile to Naruto’s face.

Then Gaara spoke, intertwining their fingers. “Welcome home, Naruto.”


End file.
